Lifelines
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully's first day back with the Rat Patrol.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Lifelines**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley handed Tully his helmet. "Are you sure you're ready?"**

 **Tully took the helmet and nodded. "Yep. I feel good and Doc Baker says I'm fit for duty."**

" **He also said you're to take it easy for a couple more weeks and not overdo things."**

" **I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't worry." Tully looked at his watch. "Gotta go. I'm meeting the guys at the mess hall for breakfast." He smiled as he kissed her. "See you later. Love you."**

 **Charley smiled. "Love you too."**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were glad to have Tully back among them. It had been just over two months since the accident at the winery. The worst part of the healing process, as far as Tully had been concerned, was being stuck in the hospital for the first five weeks. Granted it took some time before he started to feel human again, but once he was beginning to feel better he quickly became bored and cranky when he was left alone. Luckily the hospital staff was understanding and put up with his outbursts.**

 **Troy said at breakfast, "I got a copy of the report Dr. Baker sent to Captain Boggs and Major Gleason. We're going to be doing simple daily patrols over the next week or so. We'll be coming home every evening." He looked at Tully, remembering the dislocated shoulder and injured leg. "You sure you're up to driving?"**

 **Tully swallowed the last of his coffee. "Shoulder aches now and then. Doc says I just need to get the strength worked back into it. I still have a few sore spots, but I'm good."**

 **It felt right being back. The hot desert air rushing past him as he drove the jeep with Moffitt next to him. With the sound of the engine in his ears, Tully couldn't help but smile.**

 **Moffitt looked at the private with a smile of his own. "You look like you're happy to be back."**

 **Tully glanced at the sergeant. "I am. I was beginning to think you guys would find a permanent replacement for me."**

" **We had five different drivers while you were laid up. Not one of them measured up to you. I'm glad to have you back, Tully. We all are."**

 **The morning had been quiet. They hadn't seen any German activity. Around noon Hitch and Tully pulled into a waterhole for a break and lunch. K-rations were doled out and they all began to eat. After a long morning of sitting, they chose to eat standing up, leaning on the hoods of the jeeps.**

 **Troy saw Tully take a bite of his food, then straighten up, stretch, and flex his shoulder. "How's it going, Tully?"**

" **It's goin', sarge. Just have muscles that haven't been worked in a while."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Would you like me to take over the driving?"**

 **Tully shook his head with a smile. "Nope. I'm doing just fine."**

 **After finishing lunch, Troy and Moffitt started going over the maps to see where they should head to next. Tully pushed himself up onto the hood of the jeep next to where Hitch was leaning against it. "Did we ever find a bucket?"**

 **Hitch gave his friend a confused look. "A bucket?"**

 **Tully nodded. "I don't remember much after walking into that stable, but I do remember we were looking for a bucket."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Oh yeah. We lost the one at the well. No, we never did get it replaced." He looked at Tully. "Can I ask you something?"**

" **Sure."**

" **What do you remember about that day at the winery?"**

 **Tully furrowed his brows as he thought, then said, "I remember everything before that roof and all came down on me. After that … just bits and pieces really. I remember your voices mainly. They were muffled and far off at first. Then there was some light. I reached up and Moffitt took my hand. I heard his voice, but don't remember what he said. It was like a lifeline and I didn't want to let it go."**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked up from the map they'd spread on the hood of the second jeep. They hadn't really spoken about the incident since it happened.**

 **Tully continued, "I remember hearing a lot of voices I didn't recognize."**

 **Troy said, "That was the 9** **th** **Infantry. They answered my call for help."**

" **I felt like I was drowning—I couldn't get any air. At some point Hitch had my hand and I heard him tell me to keep breathing. I wasn't sure I wanted to because it hurt so bad. Then I woke up in the base hospital. I think you guys were playing cards…"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "We were playing gin rummy and I was winning."**

 **Tully chuckled. "Yeah. At first I could just hear odd sounds around me. Then I picked out your voices, and then Charley's. It was like they were pulling me out of a dark hole. Then I realized someone was holding my hand and I was suddenly looking up at Charley. Things get a little fuzzy for a while after that."**

 **Hitch said, "It was a few more days before you started to be coherent again."**

 **Tully became thoughtful. "Ya know, I can always hear you guys and Charley. I hear you reading or talking to me. I pick your voices out of a crowd when nothing else makes sense. Just hearing you can always pull me out of the densest fog or deepest hole … even if it's just for a few minutes and I can't quite open my eyes."**

 **##################**

 **Late that afternoon Tully walked into the apartment, set his helmet on the table, and sat down on the bed with a tired sigh. Charley walked out of the closet as he let himself fall back onto the mattress. She crossed the room as she said, "So, how'd it go?"**

 **Tully felt the familiar tug of a lifeline at the sound of her voice. He didn't open his eyes when she sat down next to him and started to untie his boots. "Fine. Didn't do much of anything, but I sure am exhausted."**

 **Charley pulled his boots off and set them aside. "That's not a surprise. After all, it was your first day back."**

 **Tully opened his eyes and looked at her smiling face. "Miss me?"**

" **Very much." Charley brushed her fingers over his cheek. "How about you take a shower while I go down to Hassan's café for some dinner? That way you won't have to go out again."**

 **Tully pulled her down into a kiss, then said, "I've got a better idea. How about** _ **we**_ **take a shower. Then we can have dinner."**

 **Charley grinned and kissed him again. "I must say, that is a better idea. But are you sure you're up for it?"**

" **Oh yeah. You better believe it."**


End file.
